Because of this endless rain
by kRieZt
Summary: Gara2 hujan, Niou males masuk sekolah. Marui tiba2 disuruh mewakili temen2 klub tenis buat nyari tau keadaan Niou di rumah. Niou sakit? Ato ada yang lain? WARNING : One shot YAOI-Lemon. don't like, don't read! This is a birthday gift...


**Because of this endless rain**

Pairing : Niou/Marui (a birthday gift)

Summary : musim hujan yang tak kunjung henti, menyebabkan Niou malas datang ke sekolah. Teman2nya mengira dia sakit. Marui disuruh oleh semua teman klub tenisnya untuk pergi ke rumah Niou sebagai perwakilan.

Disclaimer : Mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat Konomi-sensei…

Warning : One shot Yaoi-Lemon. Marui's POV. Don't like, don't read! Buat Acha-san, selamat menikmati...

* * *

Ah…hujan lagi…

Berangkat sekolah, mau tidak mau harus rebutan payung dengan adik-adikku yang masih SD dan TK. Walhasil, aku berangkat sekolah hanya dengan jas hujan transparan yang demi Tuhan aku malas sekali memakainya. Masalahnya, aku jadi ketambahan tugas untuk melipat jas hujan itu supaya bisa masuk ke loker. Kalau ternyata pas pulang sekolah tidak hujan, aku harus memasukkannya ke tasku dalam keadaan setengah kering. Hal ini membuat buku-buku di tasku jadi lembab.

Ya sudahlah…yang punya hujan juga bukan aku…nanti malah disambar petir!

"Ohayou, minna!"

Masuk kelas, aku langsung duduk melepas lelah dan mulai mengunyah permen karet untuk menambah energi. Maklum, kebiasaan…

Tapi kemudian aku menyadari satu hal yang kurang di kelas ini. Tepat setelah bel berbunyi, masih ada satu orang yang belum datang. Orang yang selalu duduk di sampingku, Niou Masaharu, ternyata belum datang juga. Jam pelajaran bahkan sudah berjalan 20 menit, tetapi dia tidak datang juga?

Ada apa dengan manusia bodoh ini?

0o0o0o0o0

Di jam istirahat, aku mengirim pesan singkat ke ponselnya Niou. Tidak dibalas, dan dia tidak mengangkat teleponku saat aku meneleponnya. Gangguan sinyal? Tidak mungkin. Langit di luar sana tidak terlalu mendung. Haah, ada apa sih dengannya? Apa dia mengabari yang lain kalau hari ini dia absen?

Sampai tiba saatnya menjalani kegiatan di klub tenis, si Trickster itu tidak juga memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Hal ini membuat Sanada marah-marah karena hampir seluruh anggota klub tenis tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Akhirnya datanglah kabar dari Yagyuu…

"Niou ada di rumah, katanya dia sakit demam." _*naikkin kacamata*_

"Kenapa sih dia tidak menitipkan pesan atau apa ke salah satu temannya? Bahkan dia tidak mengabari padamu, Marui? Kau khan teman sekelasnya!" _*marah besar*_

"I-iya…aku juga sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi dia tidak memberi respon, Sanada." _*panic*_

"Haaah…baiklah! Marui, kau aku izinkan pulang lebih dulu sekarang. Temui Niou, cari tahu kabarnya di rumah. Yukimura, mana titipan untuknya tadi?"

"Apa? Kenapa aku?"

"Marui, kemarin aku pinjam catatan matematika darinya. Tolong kembalikan padanya, aku sudah janji hari ini akan mengembalikan. Ternyata dia tidak masuk." _*senyum2*_

"T-tapi, Yukimura…" _*gak bisa ngomong lagi*_

"Marui-kun, ini kaos ganti yang aku pinjam darinya. Tolong sekalian kembalikan padanya ya."

"Aduuh…kenapa jadi diserahkan padaku semua sih?" _*geregetan*_

"Kau mau protes, Marui Bunta?" _*ngelipet tangan di dada*_

"Err…OK, aku pergi sekarang." _*langsung pergi*_

0o0o0o0o0

30 menit perjalanan ke rumah Niou, akhirnya aku tidak di sana dengan selamat. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Ternyata jas hujan yang merepotkan itu berguna juga di musim hujan tiada akhir begini.

"Permisi…"

Aku tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa saat menyapa ke dalam rumah Niou. Tidak ada orang, apa jangan-jangan Niou pergi juga? Tidak, Yagyuu bilang tadi dia ada di rumah. Sakit demam? Tidak biasanya dia sakit. Terus terang dia tidak pernah mau bilang kalau sedang sakit atau sedang ada masalah. Menjadi anak 'tengah' itu biasanya lebih bisa mandiri. Aku mengerti sekali posisinya…

"Niou, kau di rumah?"

Benar-benar kosong rumahnya. Tanpa ragu, aku langsung naik ke kamarnya. Ketika aku mengetuk pintu, aku mendengar suara orang batuk dua kali dan menyuruhku masuk dengan suara seraknya.

"Niou, aku masuk ya."

Saat aku masuk, aku terkejut melihat Niou terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Ia memunggungiku, sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku datang. Aku menggelengkan kepala, kuat sekali tidurnya anak ini! .

"Niou, ayo bangun!" _*goyangin bahu Niou*_

Dia tidak merespon. Aku mendengar dia menggerutu dalam tidurnya, lalu kembali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kesal, akhirnya aku duduk di lantai di dekat tempat tidur, sambil menyandarkan tubuhku yang lelah ke pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Hey, bodoh. Ayo bangun! Ada banyak titipan untukmu."

Aku sedang membaca-baca buku catatan matematika yang dipinjam Yukimura dari Niou. Kemudian membongkar isi kantong plastik yang isinya kaos ganti yang dipinjam Yagyuu. Sekilas aku merasakan ada pergerakkan di belakangku. Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan mengalung di leherku dengan erat, serta kepala dengan rambut perak yang khas beristirahat di bahuku…

"Marui…"

Aku tidak terkejut. Aku membiarkan dia melakukan ini. Tidak perlu repot-repot memeriksa panas tubuhnya, dengan begini aku sudah tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

"Kau bohong lagi pada teman-teman, Niou."

"Hm…"

"Kau bilang demam? Bilang saja sebenarnya kau malas untuk datang ke sekolah karena hujan deras!"

"Hn."

"Hey, katakan sesuatu, tukang tidur!"

"Aku mau kau…" _*berbisik*_

"Udara dingin membuatmu gila, Niou Masaharu?"

Pelukkannya semakin erat. Aku jadi ikut bersandar di bahunya yang terletak persis di belakang tengkukku. Di saat hening seperti ini, tiba-tiba dia membuyarkan suasana dengan mencium leherku begitu dalam. Aku sampai memiringkan kepalaku untuk membiarkan dia lebih mudah menciumku.

"Nnh…Niou…"

"Parfum apa yang kau pakai hari ini, Marui?" _*ngomong deket leher Marui*_

"Err…yang kau kasih waktu aku ulang tahun kemarin…"

"Aku suka wanginya. Aku ingin menikmati'mu' dengan wangi ini…"

Gawat! Kalau dia sudah mengacau seperti ini, biasanya dia akan serius. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha tidak mempedulikan apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Setelah puas mencium leherku, dia meraih wajahku dan mencium bibirku. Dia tidak segan-segan memasukkan lidahnya untuk bertemu dengan lidahku. Udara dingin semakin terasa hangat di badan kami sekarang, apalagi ketika satu tangan Niou mulai meraba-raba dada, sampai kemudian turun masuk ke celanaku. Dan…

"Aah…hey! Niou…kau…!"

"Kenapa? Kau kedinginan juga khan?"

"T-tapi aku…oh, Niou…"

"Aku baru saja mencium lehermu, Marui. Sekarang kau sudah 'tegang' seperti ini. Coba lihat ini…"

"Hey…tunggu dulu! Niou…ah…"

Secepat kilat Niou membuka retsleting celanaku dan meraih 'milikku' yang sudah tegang, bahkan hampir basah dalam genggamannya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, dia menggerakkan tangannya berkali-kali, membuatku mendesah dan gelisah dalam posisi dudukku.

"Niou…ungh…haah…a~hn!"

Aku mencapai klimaksku yang pertama. Aku mendengar Niou mendengus tertawa di dekat telingaku. Dia menggigit daun telingaku seraya berbisik maut…

"Naik ke sini, Marui…"

"Bodoh…aku ini kotor karena hujan! Apa boleh aku…"

"Tidak! Ayo naik!"

Dia menarikku dan memaksaku naik ke tempat tidur. Dia membuka selimutnya, dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek saja di bawah selimut tebalnya itu. Pipiku yang sudah memerah, kini terasa memerah lebih gelap lagi. Suhu badanku naik, dan aku merasa Niou pun mengalami hal yang sama. Hujan di luar sana terus turun, tetapi kami tidak lagi merasa kedinginan. Aku duduk di atas pangkuan Niou.

Oh…

'Milik'nya pun sudah 'tegang' juga…

"Jangan bergerak banyak, Marui. Berpegangan pada bahuku."

"Apa yang…"

"Ayolah, buka kakimu sedikit! Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa 'mempersiapkan'mu."

Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan 'hasrat' yang menggerogoti tubuhku. Aku menuruti kata-katanya, dan membiarkan dia memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke bagian 'belakang'ku…

"Ni~ou…!"

"Aah…aku suka sekali bagian ini, Marui. Kau hangat di dalam, aku tidak lagi kedinginan sekarang. Kau juga begitu khan, Marui?"

"Ah…haa-ah! Ni…Niou…mmh! Aku…aku hampir…!"

"Eits! Tidak sekarang, Marui. Tahan sampai kita selesai…"

"Sial! Kalau begitu cepatlah!"

Aku melihat Niou tertawa. Dia menciumku untuk menenangkanku. Niou membuka celana pendekknya, dan memperlihatkan 'milik'nya yang sudah ereksi tepat di bawahku.

"Masukkan, Marui." (OMFG! ^0^!)

"Apa! Tidak mau!"

"Masukkan, atau aku akan membiarkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini sampai besok kita masuk sekolah."

"Uurgh…jangan suruh-suruh aku lagi lebih dari ini, brengsek!"

"Ayolah, kau tidak pernah meleset. Aku jamin." _*evil grin*_

Karena aku juga sudah tidak tahan, aku meraih 'milik'nya yang memanas di tanganku, dan perlahan memasukkannya ke analku. Aku terkejut, aku hampir berteriak ketika 'itu' masuk. Dan saat sudah keseluruhannya masuk…

"AH! Niou…!"

"Bagus…bergeraklah untukku, Marui."

"Nngh…kau ini…sama-sama sih! Kenapa hanya aku!"

"Kau seksi kalau sudah bergerak untukku, Marui sayang…" (kyaaaa! _*dibacok*)_

Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku, dibantu dengan kekuatan kakiku. Bergerak naik turun seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aku suka. Tetapi si bodoh ini bisa marah besar jika aku tidak menurutinya. Aku mendesah berat, merasakan 'milik'nya yang semakin menegang di dalam tubuhku.

"Niou…Niou…ah…ah…haa-ah…!"

"Marui…Bunta…"

"Aku…aku…uungh…!" _*mulai kenceng suaranya*_

"Panggil namaku, Bunta…" _*mendesah*_

"Masa…Masa…Masa…haru…" (maunya tadi Masatak-_*digorok Masataka*_)

"Bunta…!"

"Aah…aah~n! Masaharu! Ah…aku hampir…!"

"Sama-sama, Bunta…tunggu aku, akh!"

"Masaharu…! Ah…AH!"

Aku mengeluarkan'nya', bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan dari Niou dalam tubuhku. Kami mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Masih dalam posisi tadi, aku memeluk Niou dengan erat. Aku mendengar Niou bernafas berat di dekatku.

"Niou…"

"Bodoh, panggil aku Masaharu."

"Ya…Masaharu…"

"Bunta…sugoi…"

"Diam! Jangan bilang begitu! Kau juga…" _*blush*_

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku suka sekali hujan, Bunta."

"Eh?"

"Kalau sedang suasana seperti ini, ketenangan dan keheningan sepertinya menguasai diriku seluruhnya. Hanya saja aku tidak suka melewati saat-saat itu sendirian. Waktu aku tidur tadi, aku berharap sangat kau akan datang ke sini. Aku sengaja tidak membalas pesanmu, tidak mengangkat teleponmu…"

"Karena kau menduga aku akan datang? Kau ini percaya diri sekali sih…"

"Dan kau datang, aku senang. Ketenangan dan keheningan itu bisa kulewati denganmu."

"Masaharu bodoh…"

"Sekali lagi?"

"Jadi, kau masih 'kedinginan'?"

"Aku merasa 'mesin' dalam tubuhku belum panas. Kau harus membantuku memanaskannya, supaya bisa beraktifitas lagi."

"Aku harus tahu hal ini ke depannya. Pokoknya kalau hujan turun dan kau tidak masuk sekolah…"

"Datanglah ke rumahku, aku akan ada di sini dan selalu menunggumu…" (kyaaaa! _*digorok*_)

Karena hujan deras yang tidak kunjung berhenti ini, Niou menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda padaku. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dia suka sekali dengan hujan. Dia benar juga, hujan tidak selamanya menyulitkanku dengan membawa jas hujan sialan tadi. Toh, aku bisa membayar rasa kesalku dengan berbaring berdua bersamanya…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Err…siap2 di bantai nih saya. Lagi konsen menyelesaikan Oshi/Ato, tau2 ide ini muncul pas ngerasa mabok kebanyakan makan opor ayam dan ketupat. Hahaha…gak nyambung!

Buat Acha-san, selamat ulang tahun ya. Jangan sedih lah, semoga kejutan ini bisa bikin kamu senang di hari berbahagia ini…^^/

BTW, maaf ya kalo kurang OK's…_*mblenger makan opor ayam*_


End file.
